no_friends_on_the_other_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Nishiki
Amane Nishiki is a ghost who specializes in dancing as his fighting style. He is known as the Dance God where he comes, and if you saw him dance, you'll know why. He is part of the Noble Eight. Biography A mystery...for know. Personality Amane is a friendly, respectful, and eccentric individual. He refers battles as "dancing" and his fighting style even resembles such. Besides dancing, his hobbies include making Japanese candy, painting, and playing the shamisen. Despite his heavily feminine look, his personality is fairly masculine. He is kind to those under his command and addresses any individual as my "dear". He'll often ask fellow "performers" to dance with him. When he dances to dance, it's something else, you just got to look. Before he enters a fight, he'll bow to his opponent. He loves beautiful things and pretty things. Appearance Amane Nishiki is an androgynous male character with violet hair tied in a bun and blue eyes with dark pink eye shadow and red lipstick. He wears a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders. Underneath is a sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, black shorts and legwarmers, and red platform sandals. He also sports a translucent pink scarf which appears to levitate through unknown means. Sometimes he will have a red oriental umbrella. Powers/ Abilities Amane is a strong and incredibly powerful ghost. He has unusual ability that allows him to form his clothing into various shapes. * Flight: Standard ghost powers. Though he prefers to hover. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost ray: He is able to fire pink rays from his hands. * Superhuman Durability: Despite looking fragile, he is able to withstand blistering heat, freezing cold, and electrocution without any lasting effects( some think his outfit is actually well disguised armor ) He can also take multiply hits and still be able to fight. * Superhuman Stamina: '''He can actually take on multiple opponents and not be winded. * '''Overshadowing: Standard ghost powers. * Spiral: Involves morphing his sleeves into a drill shape to attack the enemy. This can be used for close combat and can also stretch to reach far opponents. * Raging Passion: His cloth( shawl ) turns into a big arm which comes out from the ground beneath the opponent, grabs them, and repeatedly slams them into the ground before tossing them away. * Fists of Fury: Both ends of the shawl will turn into fists and will hit the foe from all sides at the same time. * Dancing Lash: His sleeves can turn into whips, which they can be used for offense. They can wrap around opponents around drag them back to him for an attack. How long can they extend is up to Amane. * Dance of Blades: By waving his fan directly at the enemy, it will create a wind gust that morphs as it travels through the air. It will then turn into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades that can pierce nearly anything. He can do this with one or both fans. * Wind Gust: Waves his fan(s) rapidly to to create a simple strong gust of wind to blow his enemies away, good for defensive purposes or attacks. Equipment * Amane posses what looks like two blue traditional dance fans. With these fans, he is able to use wind based attacks. To summon said fans, he needs to flick his wrist, and they will appear in a swirl of pink light. Semblance * His semblance is Dance Of The Dragon. This is his strongest wind based move and not only does he need both fans, but he needs to dance while doing it. As he does his dance and twirls his fans, several tornadoes will be summoned to attack his enemies. They will pick up and throw them in the air as well get massive cuts by the wind. Finally, they will be slammed into the ground with great force. Trivia * Amane comes from the game Blazblue. * His wind abilities come from Kagura in the anime InuYasha. * He can be confused for a woman easily. In fact, Undyne thought he was and called him flat chested. He made her think that until he actually spoke to her. * He once accidentally trained new recruits from Walker to dance for three days straight when he took the word troop for troupe...None of his fellow members nor Walker fail to bring that up. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}